


The Only One Left

by snapephobic



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, F/M, M/M, Marauders, Marauders Era (Harry Potter), Marauders Friendship (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-06-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:42:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24384493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snapephobic/pseuds/snapephobic
Summary: A troubled past. An unknown future. What will Cassie do to save herself and her friends?This is basically a Marauders' Era fic centered around Regulus Black and his friend group during that time. At this point (5/26/20), I don't really know where it's going, but I promise it'll be good!-----------------------------------------------------------------EDIT ON 1-26-2021- NOT PLANNING ON CONTINUING.
Relationships: Regulus Black/Original Character(s), Regulus Black/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 5





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> This first chapter is the end. The story after will take place before, and I don't really know how to describe it. Also, AO3 won't let me use tabs, so I hate how it looks. Happy reading!

_“Why live with the horrors of muggles, mudbloods and blood traitors? Join us, and we’ll end them. Wizards will rule once more. They will be frightened of us, will be pleased to do whatever we ask of them. Join us, and all your dreams will become reality,” Lord Voldemort says. I look around. My friends look nervous. It’s not a request, but a demand. One wrong move, and we’re all done for. One opposing sentence, and we’re dead. Lucius steps up first. Abraxas nods, sending a smirk to Druella and Walburga Black._

_“Your kind words further encourage me to join you,” Lucius says. He looks back at me, and I can see that he’s nervous. Narcissa tries to send an encouraging smile. Lucius holds out his left arm. Voldemort traces the Dark Mark on his skin, murmuring unintelligible words. Then, without warning, Voldy strikes Lucius’ forearm, shouting,_

_“Morsmordre!” The familiar skull and snake appears on his arm, the snake moving to face the Dark Lord. Lucius is clearly in pain, clenching his fists, resisting the urge to cry. “Very good, Lucius. Welcome to the Death Eaters. Anyone else?”_

_Druella pushes Narcissa forward. Her sister, Bellatrix, having received the Mark a year before, sniggers._

_“I am g-gratified that you invited me to be one of y-you,” Cissy stutters. She always had a problem with nerves when in the spotlight. Voldemort does the same as with Lucius, and I’m surprised that she manages to hold in the tears._

_Rosemary Selwin bravely steps forward._

_“I’m honored to be of your service, my lord.” She smiles, although there’s fear in her eyes. The Mark is applied, and she’s breathing quickly, but no tears show._

_“Sir?” Everyone looks at the door. “I would like to go next. I’m sorry I’m late, my mother-“. He continues to talk, but I zone out. Severus Snape? I haven’t seen him in two years. Now he’s one of the Dark Lord’s most loyal minions. Applause breaks out, and I see that he’s just been branded. He’s smiling, either happy to finally be a Death Eater or just a really good actor._

_Regulus taps me on the shoulder, before walking up to the group congratulating Snape. Voldemort appears to notice._

_“Regulus Arcturus Black,” he says. Reg nods. “Your parents have been some of my most loyal followers. But you…. you’re different.” Without warning, Voldy whips out his wand and screams,_

_“Avada Kedavra!” A flash of light erupts from the end of the wand. Regulus crumples to the ground. My mouth opens to scream, but it’s quickly covered but a gloved hand, who pulls me back into the crowd. “I’m sorry to have to kill one of my followers, but Regulus… betrayed me.” A collective gasp. Voldemort turns and disappears, disapparating with a loud crack. I break free from my captors grasp, turning to see that it’s Sev. I run towards Reg’s body. Two years ago, our little group was so close that we couldn’t imagine being apart for more than a couple of hours. Now, I was the only one left._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think of the first chapter? The others will be longer, don't worry. If I got any of the families' facts or names or anything wrong, please let me know. Also, do you want the author's notes to be written like this, (proper punctuation, capitalization, no use of text speak, etc), or vice versa? (would that be the right wording? I'm sorry, I literally just graduated middle school, so I can't write) I think that's all I have to say for this chapter. Sorry if this was annoying!


	2. Chapter Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So apparently you can't post things to release in the future, which is a bit annoying. I don't think I mentioned before that I wrote these first two chapters back in December (they're also on my Quotev, @richiefreakingtozier) and I'm just getting back into writing now. I actually think the story is pretty good so far, so that's definitely good!

“All aboard!” the conductor yells. I push through the crowd of anxious parents sending their little witches and wizards off to Hogwarts for the first time. 

My parents couldn’t give a crap about my education, so I used Floo powder to get to the Prewett’s, walking from there to Kings Cross, a few blocks down. The train starts to move slowly, and I hop aboard as it picks up speed. 

Relieved I made it on in time, I look for a compartment. Most are full, but the sixth one in appears to be quite empty, and opening the doors for a second, I see why. My older brother, Evan, is snogging some upperclassman. Disgusting, really. 

The next compartment has a boy in it, one with wavy black hair. He looks up from his book as I open the compartment door, and I see that he has startling grey-blue eyes.

“Er… do you mind if I sit here?” He blinks and looks down at his feet.

“Yeah, sure. I mean, no one else is here, but…” he trails off. I sit down.

“What are you reading?” I ask. He swallows, looking nervous and a bit embarrassed.

“It’s a muggle book about a girl who gets possessed or something. Stupid, I know. I had to sneak out of the house to get it from a muggle book store. Mum would never allow it.” I laugh.

We talk some more about books and films and other nerdy things, and I realize I never got his name. “Regulus. Regulus Black,” he says, a blush creeping up his neck. Being a pureblood and all, I’m in awe. The Blacks are some of the biggest royalty in the Wizarding World. The topic comes to Hogwarts houses, and both of our families have all been Slytherins. 

Night is approaching fast. We change into our robes and clean up all the wrappers from our many purchases from the trolley. The train screeches to a stop, and people fight to get through the small doors onto the platform. Regulus and I are some of the last off, and the platform is so crowded that we can hardly see the huge man calling,

“Firs’ years. O’er here! Firs’ years.” We push through the crowd to where some other younger-looking students are standing.

“That’s Rubeus Hagrid,” Regulus says. “I heard he’s half giant. I mean, look at him!” He appears to be around 10 feet tall, twice the size of myself, and just as wide. Hagrid beckons us over to some wooden boats at the edge of a body of water. I can see the many turrets and towers of Hogwarts from here. 

“This ‘ere is the Black Lake,” Hagrid explains, “You fall in, you’re not coming back out.” Whispers of surprise. Then he starts to laugh, and we realize it’s a joke. We sit in a boat with a girl with platinum blonde hair. She introduces herself as Rosemary Selwin, although everyone seems to call her Rose or Rosie. Selwin is another family of the Sacred 28.  
Invisible hands push the boat onto the surface of the lake. It seems to be pitch black, which explains the name. The boat rows itself quickly, reaching a cave that seems to be directly under Hogwarts in a short period of time. Hagrid directs for us to get out, and we walk up some steps to arrive at a pair of large doors, where a cat is waiting. Right before our eyes, the cat transforms into a woman, and I know everyone in the room has their eyes on her.

“Good evening, first years,” she says. There’s a scattered “good evening” from my fellow students. “I am Professor McGonagall, transfiguration teacher and head of Gryffindor house.” Gryffindor. Of any house, I would least want to be placed there. Known for arrogance and stupidity, it doesn’t seem to fit me at all. But of course, I’ll be placed in Slytherin, like my family for centuries. “In a moment, I will open these doors, and you will get sorted. The four houses are Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, and Slytherin. Your house will become your family during your time here.” 

She waves her wand at the doors and they slowly open. Hundreds of students stop their chatter to watch us walk down the hall to the front, where there’s a stool with an old, tattered hat on it. As we watch, it lifts up into there air and opens it’s…. mouth? It’s an opening near the bottom of the hat. The Sorting Hat starts to sing. It’s a strange sort of song, very off-tune sounding, but quite enjoyable, too. 

Once they’re finished, Professor McGonagall steps up to the chair. In her hand is a scroll that reaches nearly to the floor.

“Abbot, Eloise!” she calls. A tiny girl with blonde pigtails stumbles up to the seat. The hat is so big it hangs over her eyes. 

“Hufflepuff!” it yells. She hurries over to the table of people clad in black and gold. Next is Caspar Belby (Slytherin), Emilia Bell (Ravenclaw), and Everett Binns (Gryffindor) until finally McGonagall calls,

“Black, Regulus!” There's a faint whispering, and I hear the name ‘Sirius’, Regulus’ Gryffindor brother. It takes a minute, but eventually the hat calls out,

“Slytherin!” There’s a burst of applause from the Slytherin table. Many names later, after ‘Podmore, Sturgis,’ I’m finally called.

“Rosier, Cassiopeia.” I cringe at my given name. Cassiopeia. My parents are big-time idiots. Surprisingly, I don’t feel a bit nervous walking up to the stool. I sit down, and the hat is placed on my head. Hmmm, it says. Where to put you, I don’t know. Any house would do just fine, but…. Slytherin, I think. 

“Slytherin!” the hat calls. I see Regulus smiling and clapping with the rest of the house. A Slytherin crest has appeared on my robes.  
I join Regulus at the table of green and silver. A silver-haired man with a short beard steps up to the lectern.  
“Good evening!” He smiles. “I will save any important information for after the feast, but first I would like to say a few words. Vos guys sunt amentes procreantur. Thank you.” The students burst into applause. That is to say, all of the students except the Slytherins.  
Food appears on our plates and we dig in. All is well, for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I think this chapter was longer? I don't know, I can't see the word count. Again, if I've gotten any character names or anything incorrect, please tell me. I got them all off of HP Wiki and I don't know how reliable that is. Also, (I keep saying that, I'm sorry) we got introduced to the main character in this chapter, and I absolutely love her name (not what she's named after. I just found out that there's apparently another Cassiopoeia in the series, who isn't mentioned at all but keeps coming up, so we're just going to pretend she doesn't exist. I guess I never discovered her in all my research.

**Author's Note:**

> What did you think of the first chapter? The others will be longer, don't worry. If I got any of the families' facts or names or anything wrong, please let me know. Also, do you want the author's notes to be written like this, (proper punctuation, capitalization, no use of text speak, etc), or vice versa? (would that be the right wording? I'm sorry, I literally just graduated middle school, so I can't write) I think that's all I have to say for this chapter. Sorry if this was annoying!


End file.
